


The Real (7 Minutes in) Heaven

by yukiawison



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: Evan Hansen didn't know how he'd gotten here but suddenly Connor's face was very close and his head was up against a line of hangers.





	The Real (7 Minutes in) Heaven

Evan didn't know what he was doing here. Connor said it'd be fun, and that they could leave whenever Evan wanted but Evan was tired of being the one to ruin everyone's fun. They'd been at Zoe and Alana's party for two hours now. It was supposed to be a housewarming: they'd moved out of the dorm and in together for their sophomore year of college. So far there was more drinking mystery drinks that tasted like cough syrup and stomach acid than anything to do with the house.

It wasn't that bad with Connor Murphy next to him. His knee was pressed to Evan's side and their shoulders bumped when he laughed, which was a lot now that he was properly buzzed. Every once in a while he glanced over at him: long hair in his face, smile wide, face flushed and open. It was distracting, which was why every time he did it Evan took a sip of his drink and was consequently pretty tipsy himself.

He'd met Connor six months ago during an English project in which they were partners. They had to give a speech together and Connor had been surprisingly sweet after his panic attack during their practice. Connor had a lot of surprises. He brought him coffee when he'd been up late studying and bought him plants for his birthday and drove with him to the lake and the forest and everywhere else where Evan felt at peace for day trips. He'd been a truly amazing friend so far. So much so, Evan Hansen had developed a, to quote Jared "huge gay crush that certified him as the mayor of pining town."

"You alright Ev?" Connor asked. Jared and Zoe were playing a very drunken, very loud game of Just Dance and Connor had been cackling at them for the last half hour.

"I'm good," he replied. "This stuff tastes like shit," he continued, holding up his cup.

"Hey, you think we'll get a place like this next year?"

"F-for us?"

Connor gave him a lopsided grin that showed off the faint freckles on his nose. "Yeah, you think we could be roommates Hansen?"

Oh dear lord.

"Yeah, I th-think we could." Connor laughed again and tucked his head in the crook of Evan's neck. Around them Alana was loudly ranting to Jared's boyfriend Henry about something he couldn't make out and Zoe and Jared had tired of their game and were rooting around in the game cabinet for something else to do. The radio kept cutting in and out but Evan didn't care. It was a Saturday night and he was at a house party. That was the closest to normal he'd ever gotten.

"I know!" Jared shouted suddenly. Evan jumped. "Let's play spin the bottle! No, seven minutes in heaven!"

Zoe agreed enthusiastically, throwing her arms around Alana and kissing her on the cheek.

"That's dumb. Everyone but Ev and I are dating someone else here."

"I have no problem rocking your world Murphy," Jared slurred saucily.

"C'mon bro," Zoe said, dragging the two of them into the circle being formed.

"Hold up," Jared said, pulling Henry toward him and kissing him hard.

"What was that for?" Henry asked, smiling dopily. Evan had always liked Henry. He was a nerd like Jared and he seemed to mellow him out. They were a very affectionate couple.

"Just in case," he replied with a wink.

Zoe followed suit by kissing Alana, who laughed wildly before kissing her back for good measure. Evan sat awkwardly beside Connor.

The game went alright for awhile. Evan kept his fingers crossed and Zoe got paired with Alana, which they were more than happy to oblige. He considered that this was really a game best played with more people.

"Evan, your turn," Alana said brightly, fixing her hair as she and Zoe tumbled out of the hall closet.

Evan sucked in a breath. It was probably going to be awkward no matter what. Maybe Jared would give him a break?

He spun the bottle. Everyone watched it turn and turn and stop on Connor. The circle erupted into shouts and cheering. "It's your lucky night Murphy!" Jared said boisterously. Evan felt his face heat up.

"We don't have to do anything," Connor muttered beside him. "Don't worry." He put his hand on his knee and Evan relaxed a fraction. They got up and were ushered into the closet. Connor set a timer on his phone.

"I can't remember the last time I played this fucking game." Connor sat down by the pile of shoes. "I'm sorry for dragging you here. And sorry I'm kinda drunk."

"It's okay," Evan said, sitting beside him. "I like it. And I'm kinda drunk too."

"So what do you wanna do for seven minutes play eye spy?" Evan tried to hide the sudden slump of his shoulders. "Unless you wanna do something else?" Connor's face was close in the cramped space. He smelled like liquor and shampoo and smoke. His long legs were curled near his chest and his lips looked chapped.

"N-no I-uh I've never even kissed...I uh, how many times have you played this?"

Connor shrugged. "I've done it at parties where I didn't know anyone, usually stoned off my ass. Once I got paired with this girl and I just told her I was gay but I was down if she was. I got slapped," he grinned. "I guess I should've just faked it. I've lucked out with some pretty hot guys though. Not as hot as you though Ev." He winked and Evan swatted his shoulder.

"It's a dumb game," he muttered. A dumb game for his dumb feelings. A dumb game for his stupid daydreams about making Connor French toast for breakfast and kissing him in between classes. It was selfish and dumb to want more than this. His jaw clenched.

"Hey Ev?" Evan turned to look at him and their faces were very close. Evan could see the odd coloring of his eyes and the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was about to say something important. "It wouldn't be a bad thing would it? To spend seven minutes in heaven with you. We could..." His face hovered closer before he shook his head and started to pull back. "Sorry, I..."

Evan kissed him before he could get away. He kissed him long and slow and with purpose and then Connor's hands were in his hair and on his face and his tongue was in Evan's mouth and Evan's hands were balled in Connor's shirt. Connor's lips were on his jaw and he was gasping out a sound he'd never made before and blushing like crazy. He felt his heartbeat in his throat when Connor kissed him again, movements fluid and wanting. Evan's hands found their way under Connor's shirt and he made a similar contented sound. Evan kissed him again and the timer buzzed. He nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly breaking away from him.

"Fuck Evan," Connor said, breathless.

"I'm sorry." He felt shaky all over.

"Don't be. That was fucking awesome. I didn't know you'd be into that."

"I'm into you," Evan said before he could lose the nerve.

"What?" Connor was grinning.

"I'm into you. I like you Connor Murphy. I want to do more than make out with you in a closet." He looked down at his fidgeting hands. "Like maybe date you a lot."

"I want to date you a lot too Hansen," Connor said slowly. He leaned in and kissed him gently. "Preferably not in such tight quarters."

"Really? You do?" He was kind of worried Connor liked hardcore, reckless guys who made out with people in coat closets all the time. "I wasn't that bad a kisser?"

"Ev," Connor said seriously. "I'm not kidding when I say you are the hottest, best kisser I've ever had in seven minutes in heaven. Not to mention you're better in like a million other different ways."

"We should probably get back out there." Evan's brain felt light and fuzzy from the alcohol and happiness.

"They're gonna be able to tell you know? Your hair's a mess and your very kissable lips look like they've been put out of their misery."

"You're not any better," he grinned.

"Yeah but they expect that from me. You're the innocent."

"Oh am I now?" He laughed. Connor laughed too. He thought he'd never get sick of that loud, dorky, drunken laugh. That laugh was the real heaven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot to tie ya over while I finish some longer stuff.


End file.
